Not Sure
by Super Star Me
Summary: Jyou and Mimi have been secretly dating for a few years now. They've decided to go to the next level in thier relashionship. When Mimi gets pregnant... R/R


Not Sure

Introduction: I thought of this when I saw a commercial for Flonaz. Don't ask how this story is anything like the product because Flonaz may be a medicine but it's a nasal spray and pills just… Oh, I'm confusing myself and giving away the story! Well, read review and enjoy as always! 

A/N 1: My fave couples are in here! And in case you were wondering, Catherine is a real digidestine on the show from France I think, and Ai is a made up character who Izzy always seems to get hooked up with in my fics. If you like Ai and would like to see her in another one of my fics, though in a short appearance, read 'The Night It All Changed'. 

A/N 2: I can't write 'hot' scenes. Whenever I try, they sound really stupid and unbelievable so I just cut that part out. You can kind of guess where it leads though… 

Mimi looked at herself in the mirror and made a face. She hated everything about what she was doing, about what she had become, but it was the only way. Shakily she reached into her purse and pulled out a small purple pill. Inspecting it in the light, she read the word 'lycospicular- piunomalar'. No doubt some fancy scientific name for a simple purple piece of safety, a piece of mind. Her hands quivering slightly, she forced the pill down her throat. Mimi gagged as it slid dryly down her throat. The door swung open as she shoved the bottle back in her purse and pretended to be drying her hands with a paper towel lying on the side of the sink. 

"Mimi, were going to be late for class if we don't hurry!" Sora exclaimed in an anxious voice. "Coming!" Mimi exclaimed and clambered after her. The pill bottle rattled slightly and she quickly readjusted the shoulder strap on her purse. "Kari's finally agreed to come to graduation." Sora said. "Really?" Mimi asked happily. Kari had flat out refused to come to their graduation due to the fact a girl in Sora's Algebra III class, Misty Twingsung, had become pregnant. She was a straight A student but was not allowed to graduate because of the living being growing inside of her. "I still feel so sorry for Misty though. What about you?" Sora asked her. "Mph." Was all Mimi could manage as she saw Jyou walking towards them with the other digidestines. He blushed slightly and pretended nothing was different than usual. He really should be an actor, Mimi laughed inwardly. Lately it seemed like everyone fell into couples in the group, making the atmosphere completely unusual. There were Tai and Sora, TK and Kari as everyone had expected, the very unexpected Yolie and Davis, Yamato and the French digidestine Catherine, Izzy and his computer club friend Ai, and herself and Jyou. Mimi noticed a few lips bump some cheeks as the two groups bustled past each other in a rush to get to class. Jyou's hand brushed hers as he walked by and she blushed furiously. Sora giggled as Catherine, Ai, Yolie and Kari turned to walk with Sora and herself to girl's gym class. 

"I saw that Mimi." whispered Ai. Yolie giggled as she left the group to go to her computer class. "Saw what?" Mimi said, doing her best to play innocent. "You like him." Catherine whispered in a thick accent. When she was excited it would often show up rather densely. "She's liked him since he treated her first bee sting in the digital world." Sora told the other three. More than liked, Mimi thought, It's called love. Clenching her fist, she tried to relax. Sora, though they were friends. Had always managed to get on her nerves at every possible chance. No one knew she'd been dating Jyou since practically their first year of high school. Not that she didn't want to tell everyone else, but she thought it was better the way it was, more romantic even. No one ever tried to solve their relationship problems, no one tried to hinder in their 'study sessions', and no one knew their secret. She was always worrying Jyou would let the fact that they were involved slip among his friends and they would ask too many questions and she like to keep things between them simple. "You're being awfully quiet considering we're teasing you!" Kari noticed after they had all entered the locker room. 

Mimi undid her lock and changed quickly, as they were already running late. "I'm just thinking." She answered. Ai eyed her and giggled. "Thinking about your so called 'study session' with Jyou? I doubt any studying got done…" she said airily. "I'm telling you, me and Jyou aren't like that!" Mimi exclaimed. "Save it." Catherine said to Kari, who looked like she was ready to comment on the night before as well, "I think we've joked enough." Mimi pulled on her gym shorts and wound them, up until they were as short as possible without showing her underwear. "Oh, yeah. We have gym class with the boys today, don't we?" Ai said as she did the same. Kari, Sora, and Catherine rolled their eyes as they walked outside into the freshly cut grass and a few boys whistled. Hey, it's high school, we can show a little leg, Mimi thought. A few more of the boys stared as they walked by towards the basketball courts. "Let's play some ball!" Kari said happily as they walked onto the girls only court. They were willing to let the boys look, but they didn't really want to be around them when they smelled like week old gym socks. Mimi sat down on the asphalt and looked around. She didn't feel much like playing and there would be even teams if she didn't join in anyway. "Take it to the hoop!" Kari exclaimed as Sora slam-dunked and fell on her behind. Laughing, Mimi grabbed a ball and bounced it contentedly in front of her. "Are you coming to Dashiki's party tonight?" Ai asked Catherine. She nodded fervently. "With Matt of course." She added turning to Mimi. "Are you going stag?" she asked. "I guess so." Mimi answered and felt her cheeks turn red. One thing she hated about hers being a 'secret' relationship was that she hated getting everyone's pity on her going everywhere single. Ignoring the feeling of resentment and imagining Jyou's embrace, she sighed with pleasure. I have a secret, she thought merrily, and it's wonderful and terrible all at once. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Her nose bled onto the bright white carpet, spreading like wildfire. Her ankle bent sideways beneath her and she fell to the ground, the middle of the moshpit. Crying out in anger and fear she crawled on her knees, getting her fingers stepped on mercilessly. She emerged at the edge of the crowd after what seemed like eternity. Gasping for air she clutched the person nearest her. "Are you okay, Mimi?" Jyou asked. He wrapped his arms around her to steady her. He loved it when she dared touch him. Yet he did not dare touch her, did not feel worthy in some way. She grabbed onto his jacket with cold fingers. "My ankle hurts really bad." She explained. He pulled her onto his shoulders, noting how light she was. "Thanks Jyou." She said as he pulled her down stairs to the house's basement. Carefully he put her down on the couch. Mentally chastising himself, he realized he'd had this all planned since the beginning. His shoulders felt suddenly bare and cold and he shivered slightly. "Cold?" Mimi asked. He shook his head. A grimace crossed his face as he realized she had planned this as well. "No, I'm just glad to have you off my back you burden." He joked, not wanting to show his eagerness. Chuckling lightly she adjusted her ankle and moaned. He sat down next to her and twisted her ankle slightly. Screaming, she jumped away from him. "I know what I'm doing. Don't you trust me?" he asked. 

His heart was pumping slightly faster than usual as it always did when they were alone. Everyone else was busy upstairs. Surely no one would miss them if they were gone for only an hour or two… More gently this time, he massaged her ankle. "Thanks." She breathed. He stopped and sat staring at her. He could always tell what she wanted and when she wanted it, and he was sure he wasn't wrong now. As expected, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Jyou-" she whispered. "I know." He answered, "I know." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Humming softly to comfort herself, Mimi bustled around her room looking for the phone number. Where was it? She reached under her bed and pulled out a slightly wrinkled piece of paper. Holding it up to the light, she trembled slightly. A tremble seemed to come from her toes and flowed forth until it stopped at the top of her head. The moment of truth… Finger shaking unbearably, she picked up the receiver and held it to her ear. The image of herself, standing alone, startled her. She knew what the answer would be. Wasn't sure how she knew, but she was positive. She was also sure what his reaction would be, anticipated his every word, body movement even though she wouldn't be able to see them through the phone receiver. If she ever got the nerve up to actually phone him again. He would never talk to her again. The truth that he would loomed unbearable in front of her. Precisely what it was, unbearable. And if she couldn't abide, why try. Just as she'd been doing for the past week, she pushed the idea out of her mind. The dial tone sounded steadily into her ear. After dialing the office number, a woman answered after what seemed like an eternity. 

"Name?" she asked coldly. She shuddered again. "Tachikawa, Mimi." She answered obediently. The sound of typing on the other line stopped suddenly. "You're the young one, correct? Only 16?" the voice scolded. Mimi held back a small cry. "Yes. Tachikawa, Mimi." She repeated impatiently. "I suppose your wanting the test results? The answer, little one, is yes." The woman's voice said curtly. "We have some classes if you'd like with other's in your situation-" The woman's voice was cut off as Mimi hung up. So that's how it goes, Mimi sighed, you've got you're safety, you're careful, and everything still goes wrong. She had been waiting for the moment and knowing it would happen. Everything had been planned out before hand. But she couldn't bring herself to pick the phone back up. Lying down on her bed, she picked it up and placed it to her after pressing #1 on speed dial. Her body seemed to be working on its own out of practice, all the times she'd practiced this conversation before, finally paying off. "Hello, Kido residence." Jyou said. "Its me." Mimi half whispered, afraid to hear the words about to come from her mouth. "Mimi? God! I'm so sorry! What did I do? You weren't at school, and when I called you nobody answered. I even stopped at your house but nobody answered, even though I know you saw me because I saw you looking out the window. Right at me, for crissakes!" he asked desperately. She gave a long, weary sigh. "I've been- sick." She lied. "Oh no, not-" he began and she cut him off. "We knew if we kept it up I would Jyou. And now I am. I know you'll never want to see me again, but I thought you deserved to know that yes, I am pregnant. And yes, I am keeping the baby." She began to cry. Tears streamed down her face as she realized, for the first time, Jyou did not know what she wanted and when she wanted it. She wasn't even sure. 


End file.
